


" You like it, alpha?"

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Byun Baekhyun, Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Bottom Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol Smut, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Park Chanyeol Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Soft Park Chanyeol, Switching, Top Byun Baekhyun, Top Park Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:47:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: In that moment, while Baekhyun was over him, rolling his hips on him and loudly moaning at the friction of their clothed cocks, he was happy Sehun convinced him to go to the party.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 10
Kudos: 78





	" You like it, alpha?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I wanted to give you a little gift to start this new year and since i love alpha/alpha dynamics, i wrote this very short story that i hope you will enjoy!  
> I'm sorry for typos and mistakes but English is not my first language and i wrote it in a very short time.   
> Thank you for reading it, happy new year and comments are always appreciated, thank you 💗

“ You look like an omega, but you don’t smell like one” he exclaimed looking at the boy in front of him. 

“ And you look smart, but you are not. Of course, I don’t smell like an omega because I’m not one. I’m an alpha.”

“ An annoying one, it seems.” 

Sehun dragged him to that party that he didn’t even want to join, he was having so much fun at home working on his new song, but his friend insisted saying that his ass was becoming even flatter because he spent too many hours on a chair. 

As he expected the party was boring, alphas were all there showing off their muscles and making inappropriate jokes to flirt with omegas, omegas were all too shy or they didn’t even know what shyness was. 

Then he saw him. He looked so pretty, no not just pretty, he was beautiful, if angels existed he was sure they looked like that guy. 

He went nearer him and he was surprised when he didn’t scent a sweet omega smell. He looked so delicate, was he maybe a beta? 

Then he took courage and talked to him, finding out that not only he wasn’t a shy one, and he always had a witty reply to whatever he said, but he was an alpha too. He was fascinated by him, not only by his ethereal beauty but also because he was so different from all the alphas he had ever met. 

In that moment, while Baekhyun was over him, rolling his hips on him and loudly moaning at the friction of their clothed cocks, he was happy Sehun convinced him to go to the party. 

“ H-how does it work now?” he asked, while the other alpha was biting his neck. 

“Well, it’s simple, you just put this…”

He grabbed his cock through the pants.

“ And you put it here” he added, taking his hand and placing it on his perky ass. 

“ But...I mean you’re an alpha, I’m an alpha”

“ And water is wet”

“ You’re so annoying...wait, your name?”

“ Baekhyun, yours?”

“ Chanyeol”

“ Good, then Chanyeol don’t worry, here we’re not two alphas, we’re just two guys who want to have some fun”

Baekhyun’s hands were delicate but also fast and he knew how to move them and where to put them. Before he could realize it he was naked and the other alpha’s fingers were wrapped around his cock, while he was experiencing the best kisses he had ever received. 

Baekhyun bit, licked and he was driving him crazy. 

“ So are you saying that it’s ok if i….”

“ if you?” he asked with a smirk.

He wasn’t used to someone being so direct to him in bed, usually, the omegas he had been with were so quiet, they just asked for his cock, moaning, but nothing more. It was a strange feeling being dominated but he had to admit that he liked it. 

“ Say it Chanyeol”

“ Is it ok if I put it inside of you?”

Baekhyun laughed while kissing him, leaving his mouth just when they both needed to breathe. Then he left the bed, he looked at him while he was opening a drawer from where he took out something, a little bottle. 

He was so beautiful, he could admire his body forever.

“ I know you’re not used to this, omegas get wet, I don’t, so if you don’t want to hurt me, we’ll need this” he explained, opening the bottle and spreading some of the liquid on his fingers. 

Then he sat, leaning his back on the wall, spreading his legs and Chanyeol couldn’t help but lick his lips in front of that delicious view. 

“ Anyway yes, Chanyeol” he said, while his hand slipped between his open legs, a finger touching his rim, drawing circles around it. 

“ It’s ok if you fuck me, actually I like it” he added, while his finger disappeared inside him. 

“ I like feeling an alpha’s cock inside me” he moaned while adding another finger, moving them in and out himself. 

He had never thought that he could have cum just by looking at someone, but if Baekhyun kept fingering himself like that, he was sure he couldn’t hold it anymore. 

“ Look at you alpha, you’re exploding, you want to fuck me?”

“ Yes, please”

He had never begged, never. 

With a wet sound, the other alpha took his fingers out. 

“ I want it too, Chanyeol”

Baekhyun teased him so much for all that time that he was so hard that it hurt. When he felt him stretching around him, the wolf in him was howling. 

“ You like it, alpha?”

He couldn’t answer, he just moaned. 

Yes, it felt good, so good that even if his first thought was to make it last, now he couldn’t hold himself back anymore and he was moving his hips faster and faster, thrusting in Baekhyun so roughly that he knew the other could feel him deep inside of him. 

“ If i was an omega, you would have gotten me pregnant Chanyeol, you are do seep inside me, i love it” he moaned while he could feel his nails scratching his back. 

He had never had such desperate sex, it was almost like he wanted to fuse together his body with Baekhyun’s one, thrusting ever deeper and harder. The silence of the room broken by their moans and the sound of his body against the other’s everytime he thrusted inside him, it turned him even more and soon he cum, filling the alpha with his seed. 

“ Oh fuck, that was...shit, i don’t even have words for that” he said, trying to catch his breath while collapsing on the bed. 

He felt so tired but satisfied like he had never been in his life, no omega had ever made him feel like that. 

He had just closed his eyes, enjoying the pleasure that still ran through his body, when he felt a weight over him. 

“ Baekhyun?” 

The other alpha was on him. 

“ Did you think I was done with you?”

He could feel his cock against his ass. It was strange, but it made him blush. 

“ W-what do you mean?”

He turned his head and saw Baekhyun spreading some lube on his fingers. 

“ There is just one thing that I love more than being fucked.”

He felt his hands on his ass cheeks, then something between them. 

“ I love fucking big alphas like you, Chanyeol” he said, leaning to whisper into his ear. 

Before he could understand his words, he felt something strange. It hurt, and at first, it was also uncomfortable, but after a while, when the alpha started to move his fingers inside him, he felt good. 

“ Are you ok alpha? Or you can’t even take some fingers in your ass?”

“ It’s good” he exclaimed, moaning louder when Baekhyun’s fingers moved deeper inside him. 

“ You’ll love it, alpha”

He was right. 

He was loving feeling his cock inside him. He loved the burn he felt, the pleasure, the adrenaline, he enjoyed every thrust, and he whined when Baekhyun teased him taking it out and then roughly pushing himself inside again. 

“ Do you like it? This is how it feels when an alpha cums in you” he exclaimed while he felt something warm filling him. 

“ Now, can i have a break or you have other surprises for me?” he asked, when Baekhyun rolled beside him, looking like a god, with his sweaty hair and red cheeks. 

He laughed. 

“I’m tired too alpha, don’t worry. You can sleep now, you were good, you did good” he exclaimed, kissing his forehead. 

When he opened his eyes the following morning his body ached, everywhere. 

“ I know, sorry, it hurts the first time but you'll get used to it”

He turned his head, Baekhyun was laying next to him, his neck full of marks he left the previous night. 

“ Why do you talk as if I’m going to do it again?”

“ Because you liked it, alpha”

Yes, he liked it. 

“ But...can i..i mean, can i do it again with you?”

Baekhyun smiled, it was such a sweet smile that he couldn’t believe that was the same person with whom he had that rough sex. 

“ I’d like it, Chanyeol.”

  
  
  
  



End file.
